Sunshine
by SockPanda
Summary: His childish smile was like sunshine, only brighter. AU, light YamaBel. Oneshot.


Title: Sunshine

Rating: K

Word Count: 1186

Pairings: Light YamaBel/80Bel (AU kiddy-fluff C8)

Summary: His childish smile was like sunshine, only brighter.

_Written for: My Yama/Rairai. With cuddles, candy and knives from your Bel._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

---

Childish laughter spilled out into the courtyard, brighter and cheerier than the shining sun that hung in the blue, blue sky. The day couldn't have been more perfect.

Puffy white clouds drifted lazily, out of reach of the trees below as they reached their emerald covered branches upwards. Flowers peeked their colourful, smiling faces through the bushes and the ever-so-gentle breeze whispered and danced across their cheeks. The cheerful birdsong was now accompanied by joyful shouts and yells as approximately thirty little children poured into sunshine from a pair of large sliding glass doors. It was playtime at kindergarten and they were all ready to enjoy themselves in the absolutely exquisite weather.

One of the kindergarten teachers, a young, beaming Japanese woman followed the small boys and girls, her straight black hair swaying as she ushered them outside. Her colleague at the other end of the room, a slightly older brunette waved at her to go soak up some sunshine as she returned to clearing up the paints from their previous activities. As the younger teacher made her way out, she failed to notice a small boy that slipped back inside, burying himself in the pile of plush toys beside the open doors.

---

"Takeshi! Takeshi!" called a loud, boyish voice. A messy-haired head popped up over the top of the slide, brown eyes shining as a little boy heard his name being called.

"Hideki?" called a four-year-old Yamamoto as he climbed on top of the slide. He watched his best friend run towards him, followed by most of the other children in the class. Yamamoto was easily one of the most popular and admired kids in the class, his friendly attitude and cheerful demeanour drawing everyone to like him. Pushing off and quickly sliding to the bottom, the black-haired boy found himself surrounded as soon as he stood up.

"Hey, hey Takeshi! What are we playing today?" asked Hideki as the other children looked at him, eyes shining expectantly. They considered the Yamamoto a leader of sorts, the one that came up with the best ideas for games they could all play in their own childish opinion.

"What does everyone else want to play?" he asked cheerfully. "Are we gonna play tag like yesterday?"

"But Mimi hurt her knee playing tag yesterday!" piped up a small girl, pointing to her friend, who indeed had a small plaster just visible under the hem of her ruffled blue summer dress.

"Ahaha, sorry Mimi! We'll play something else today OK?" cried Yamamoto as Mimi pouted. Not wanting anyone to be left out, the boy managed to come up with a compromise.

"Why don't we all play hide and seek?" The idea was greeted by happy cheers and claps.

"Ok then! Then I'm going to start counting now!" he announced as everyone scattered. The teacher settled herself on a bench, smiling as she watched children disappear, diving behind the sandbox, running behind trees as Yamamoto covered his eyes and started counting loudly.

---

"Eighteen… Nineteen… Twenty! Ready or not, here I come!"

---

"Found you, Rika!" Yamamoto's head appeared as he grinned at the girl behind a tree.

---

"Found you, Tsuzuki!" he cried as he helped the boy out from under the slide.

---

Surveying the playground with bright eyes, Yamamoto spotted a small movement from the corner of his eye. It seemed to have happened somewhere around the glass doors that lead inside. Grin widening, he toddled over to search the area for another classmate.

"Ten minutes, everyone!" announced the teacher, the children that had already been found sitting in a semicircle around her laughing and playing hand games. Telltale giggles drifted from the unfound kids' hiding places and Yamamoto tried to pinpoint their locations so he could find them later. He was still searching the area by the doors, certain that someone was hiding there. Face crinkled in thought, he was slightly lost as he turned over a bright yellow bucket, the last possible hiding place in the vicinity. Suddenly, through the glass, the brown-eyed boy spotted the ever popular Plushie Pile shift a little. Beaming triumphantly, he quietly made his way inside towards his next victim…

---

"Found you!" he cried triumphantly, startling the small figure under the plushies. A few small toys were dislodged and a small head appeared at the top of the pile, tiny tiara sitting precariously atop silky golden hair, a thick fringe hiding the boy's eyes. Yamamoto grinned triumphantly, holding out one of his chubby hands out to him. Surprisingly, the blonde shrank back shyly, a light blush dusting his cheeks. Yamamoto blinked, confused at the reaction.

"But I found you. You're meant to come out after the seeker's found you," he said, goofy grin plastered over his round face. Now it was the blonde's turn to look surprised. Hidden eyes widened slightly as his blush deepened.

The seeker looked carefully at the shy kid. He looked… Unfamiliar. Yamamoto racked his brains, trying to remember a name.

"Oh! You're the new person that came from… From… Uh, Italy, right?" he said, face shining with recognition but still failing to bring up a name. The other boy looked slightly taken aback, nodding hesitantly. Yamamoto didn't know much more about his classmate as he seemed to just disappear during free time. And when they worked together as a class, he was shy. As far as the cheerful Japanese boy knew, he had yet to hear the smaller child say a word

"Haha! You're pretty good at hiding, y'know?" Said person ducked back under the mountain of toys.

Yamamoto's friendly smile didn't disappear as he pulled off a few more obstructing toys, causing the whole pile to tumble to the floor, revealing an oversized striped shirt and black pants, knees drawn tightly up to chest.

"Yamamoto Takeshi," he announced, sticking out his hand again. "What's your name?" The shy boy looked at the floor, fingers tracing the pattern on the carpet, "B-Belphegor" he stammered, quiet voice trailing off, blush still staining his pale cheeks.

"Bel?" laughed Yamamoto, missing the rest of his name. "Then I've found ya, Bel!" He bent down, tugging at one of the boy's hand.

Bel looked up to see the smiling face of Yamamoto. Seeing the wide grin, he felt welcomed, _accepted._

"C'mon Yamamoto! Teacher's calling for everyone now!" called a voice from outside.

Hesitantly, slowly, Bel returned the smile. Closing his fingers around the friendly boy's hand, he pulled himself up and stood shyly, sleeves falling over his small hands as he waited for his companion to move.

Yamamoto's smile grew, if possible, even wider. He lead his new friend cheerfully out towards the congregation of children, humming happily. Turning around to face Bel, he was mildly surprised to see two soft toys clutched in the shorter boy's free hand. A teddy bear and something that looked faintly like a weasel hung side by side like old pals.

"Hey, do you wanna sit beside me when it's story time?"

"S-sure"

The sun seemed to beam even brighter as the two boys joined the rest of their class.

And what a perfect day it was.

---

**_-Panda's little corner-_**

_A bit of pointless happiness there for my Yamamoto -cuddles- Whose RP with me started Panda's whole fascination with this slightly... Unorthodox pairing. (Hope you picked up all those little references to the RP! I'm making up for all the emoness lately hey.)_

_So~ Heh, I (personally) think that a shy chibi Bel is absolutely adorable. So I couldn't resist writing something about him. -fangirls- Please excuse any grammatical/spelling errors I might have made. Just needed to get this down!_

_Thanks for reading this pointless little piece~ -hands balloons and candy- Reviews appreciated!_

_Ciao~!_


End file.
